


駝賢《Remi爸爸》第六章

by akicrystal0114



Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [6]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832
Kudos: 1





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》第六章

第六章

「腰好痛。」田雄揉了揉自己的腰，昨夜的翻天覆雨，在酒精的加工下升溫，但他並沒有醉，只是在裝醉，那些在討好朴佑鎮的話，其實是真心話，畢竟，失去金東賢的善意，自己只能回歸以前的狀態。

「別走，小雄哥別走...」朴佑鎮感受到田雄想要離開床鋪，拉了拉他的手，他睡眼惺惺,抓住了他的手袖，田雄嘆了一口氣，看著他的睡顏。其實，朴佑鎮睡著的時候很乖巧，靜靜的，就這樣摟著他。「佑鎮啊，起來咯。」田雄輕聲道，「我餓了。」

朴佑鎮聽到田雄的叫喚，起床了，看著一絲不掛的身子，他們的身上都有著昨晚瘋狂過的痕跡。他別過了頭。糟糕，怎麼感覺昨晚搞砸了，這樣粗暴，他會不會不喜歡的。「佑鎮尼～怎麼啦～」田雄還黏了黏他，「去吃飯吧！」朴佑鎮點了點頭，嘗試從那堆胡亂舖在地上的衣物中找回自己的褲子。

「該不是，你害羞了？」田雄試探性地問，朴佑鎮搖搖頭，「誰害羞了。」他穿上褲子後就跑到浴室裡頭，靠，還真的害羞了。感覺田雄很習慣，難道他真的沒有表面的單純？

兩人梳洗後，就去吃早飯了。整個時段他也沒有說太多話，只是甜甜的笑了笑，他昨晚是不是忘了發生什麼事？朴佑鎮不敢問，也不想問。吃的時候，田雄吃東西時整個嘴巴都沾滿了醬汁，朴佑鎮給他拿了張紙巾，替他抹了抹，「你啊，都這個年紀了，還像個孩子。」他碎碎唸著，其實動作相當溫柔。「謝謝。其實我是家中忙內，總是這樣的。」田雄淡然一笑，若有所思。

「小雄哥？你怎麼了？」朴佑鎮看見田雄陷入了沈思，忍不住看著他，這副迷人的笑眼下，總會有著一抹悲傷，是讓人抓不透看不著的。「沒什麼！」他立即對上了他的眸子，天真的笑了笑，這樣的小雄，很可愛對吧。

看來，朴佑鎮還是很在意田雄的。

～  
金東賢醒來了，他盯著林煐岷和Remi，兩個人的睡姿還挺像，此時林煐岷的鬧鐘響起了，是小夜曲？這不是我的聲音嗎？金東賢的臉微微紅了，什麼呀！要鬧鐘鈴聲告訴我啊，我給你錄啊！  
「啊...東賢啊...再五分鐘...」林煐岷純熟地關掉了鬧鐘，全程都沒有睜開雙眼。金東賢覺得很好玩，他先是去了刷牙，然後再回來看著這個畫面。五分鐘又五分鐘，Remi都乖乖的起床了，金東賢把她帶進了浴室梳洗，還給她綁了個麻花辮。

「煐岷哥，你再不起床，我就跟Remi走咯。」金東賢牽著Remi，對床上的那個貪睡鬼說。  
「再不起來，老婆和孩子都得跑咯！」  
林煐岷立即起床，迷迷糊糊的梳洗了起來，其實他走向浴室的樣子真的很像一隻羊駝，金東賢這時候就拿起了他的電話，打算給他錄一段起床鈴聲。密碼是什麼呢？他先是嘗試林煐岷的生日日期，居然輸入錯誤了？  
「密碼是你生日啦！」Remi純熟地按「980917」密碼解開了，桌布還是他們一家三口的合照，金東賢偷看了林煐岷的通話紀錄，發現他把他設定為「東東尼❤️」，心情變得好了起來了。

「Remi啊，你覺得錄什麼比較好？」金東賢問女兒，Remi滾了滾眼睛，「錄：『林煐岷大笨蛋！你再不起床，老婆跟女兒都跑掉咯！』」金東賢掩住了Remi的嘴，「誰教你這樣的？」Remi說：「媽媽。」  
金東賢對姐姐表達了無語，心疼姐夫三十秒。

「煐岷哥～起床啦～你說再睡五分鐘？好吧，你等著上班遲到吧。」金東賢錄好了，然後把延遲鈴聲換成了Remi版的上面那句話。「你們在做什麼？」林煐岷看著金東賢鬼鬼崇崇地看著他的手機，「沒什麼，就...看了一下而已。」金東賢微笑著，假裝沒事發生，「金Remi，你說，你幹嘛告訴東東我的手機密碼！」林煐岷抱起了Remi，打算玩搔搔，Remi受不了擾騷騷，想要逃跑，還是被抓住了。「我...不就是爸爸的生日日期嗎？你都自己改了，還怕爸爸不知道嗎？」Remi委屈的看著林煐岷。真的委屈的樣子一模一樣，都讓人心疼了。

「我們只是給你驚喜而已。」金東賢調皮地看著他，「你明天不就知道了嗎。」  
林煐岷沒有他們辦法，只好放過他們了（反正就是好欺負w

「今天要去我家玩嗎？」林煐岷問，「我家裡是番茄農場，假日都會出租給旅客玩的。」  
「Remi要去嗎？」金東賢其實沒什麼意見，一切都得聽女兒的話，「嗯。」Remi點點頭，其實這還是她第一次到農莊，總感覺比起本來的親生父母，這兩個人帶著她有著更多的第一次。

「要不叫上小雄哥嗎？」金東賢還是很擔心田雄，失去了他的訊息一整晚了，總是不放心。「就等佑鎮看著他吧，你啊！老是照顧別人，是時候要自己休息一下啦。」林煐岷捏了捏金東賢的臉頰，其實心裡還是想著：別老是在我面前提別的人啦。

小林家的番茄農場很大，雖說跟托兒所不遠，但實際上還是要走上接近20分鐘，平日林煐岷上班都是踏自行車，Remi對一切都很新鮮，一路上在問林煐岷這是什麼，林煐岷真的很有耐心，一個一個的給她講解，真的是老師的職業病，讓金東賢不禁問，「你什麼時候要回去當教師了？」林煐岷其實也不知道，但感覺自己可以回去當教師了，釜山男子，總不能遇到困難就退縮的。

「煐岷啊！」林母看到兒子，大喊著他，林煐岷回應：「媽，他們是我的朋友，想要農場體驗。」  
林母打量著金東賢，一個年輕像個大學生的男生，牽著一個孩子，應該是姪女或是外甥女吧！「你好喔！」林母熱情地招待著金東賢和Remi，「伯母你好。」金東賢有禮貌地對林母打招呼，雖然林母不知道，但其實金東賢有點緊張，這種感覺，就像是見家長一樣，醜媳婦難免見公婆，他覺得現在就有這種感覺，雖然只是確認關係一天，林煐岷就把他帶回家了，他也明白，兩者沒有關係，但是心裡還是有點不安。其實林煐岷還沒有跟父母說過自己在交往，畢竟同性戀也很難被接納，更何況嚴厲的父親呢，但是直接帶回家去，他也是決定去番茄農場後才發現的。

「媽，他是東賢尼，她就是Remi喔，我老是跟你說的呢。」林煐岷說話時釜山口音特別明顯，金東賢覺得這樣的林煐岷特別可愛，嘴角微微上揚了。「喔！是那個妹妹啊，我想見你很久咯～」林母蹲在了地上，嘗試對上Remi的視線，「要是你是我們家孫女的話，我們爺爺肯定很高興！」林母很熱情，說話也很直接。「那我叫你奶奶可以嗎？」Remi有禮貌地對林母說，「奶奶～」小奶音萌萌的，就像是林煐岷哥哥的兒子，也是用這種語氣叫奶奶的。

「好！好！」林母笑得合不攏嘴，「煐岷啊！帶東賢去玩啊，不要在這裡曬太陽啊！」「嗯。」林煐岷看著金東賢，他雖然是微笑著，但是在緊張吧...

他給他們換上了適合耕作的衣服，「這些番茄可以摘了。」林煐岷指了指那些紅通通的番茄，教Remi摘番茄。Remi摘了好幾個大番茄，林煐岷用他的單反相機紀錄了很多片段。「哥，你拍照真好看。」金東賢看著其中一幅他跟Remi的合照，說。林煐岷靠在了他的耳邊，說：「是模特兒好看才對。」  
「呀！不過我很滿意。」金東賢甜甜的笑了笑，「我家Remi當然好看啦，像我姐姐。」  
「是嗎？我覺得我老婆比較好看。」林煐岷的眼球轉向了另一個方向，「誰是你老婆啊，我可沒嫁給你。」金東賢嘟起了嘴，林煐岷用手指碰了碰他的嘴唇，「小傻瓜，不就是你。」  
Remi表示她受到了這個年齡不應該承受的閃光彈。

「這個青色的番茄也很好吃喔。」林煐岷說著，把青色的番茄摘了下來，「雖然不是那麼成熟，但是吃下去又有另一種感覺。」他說著，然後摘了幾個，就像是金東賢一樣，作為爸爸雖然還是不太成熟，但還是個很好的爸爸。

金東賢認真的摘著番茄，看見了在農場中幹著活的林父，「你好。」他有禮貌地點了點頭，那個男人也有禮貌地點了點頭，「是煐岷的朋友嗎？」他問。「嗯。」金東賢知道，是林煐岷的父親，那個對他嚴厲的父親。「我們煐岷有沒有給你添麻煩？」他看著金東賢，眼神卻是友善而溫柔，一點都不像林煐岷說的那個總罰他的父親。「沒有！沒有！多虧哥幫助我，我才可以多點看到女兒。」金東賢露出了陽光似的微笑，可能是怕他活誤會，補充了，「她是我的外甥女，不是親生女兒。」  
「我知道，煐岷提起過。」林父說，「雖然我看上去對他不大上心，其實他說的我都覺得。你是東賢xi，對吧？」  
「嗯，對啊。我也有聽煐岷哥提起過伯父你。」金東賢有禮貌地回應，畢竟，在林煐岷的口裡，這個人是既傳統又認真的。  
「煐岷啊，對你很在意。這點我還是知道的。」林父說，「你可能會以為我是很傳統的不會接納你們的，但其實...我不是那種人。」  
金東賢點點頭，什麼...林煐岷究竟有多明顯啊？

「那個...伯父，我想問你為什麼會覺得哥對我有意思？」金東賢小心翼翼地問，林父笑了笑，「其實，這還是煐岷第一次把朋友帶回家的，就算是以前的女朋友，我們都沒有見過。還有，我還是第一次見他幫人奶孩子。連家長日都去了，他那天還穿西裝，平日賴床的他，那麼早起來準備，我還是第一次見。」雖說他對兒子很嚴厲，但其實兒子的一點一滴，他都歷歷在目，就像是青澀的番茄，表面看上去不好吃，但其實內裡跟好番茄一樣；他也是個好父親啊。

「我已經支配了他很多年的人生了，要是他要走自己的人生，請你幫幫忙吧！這個孩子在我面前沒有什麼主見，但是，他其實很棒了。」林父滿臉都是對孩子的自豪，或許是太害怕他會走上一條錯的道路，才會那麼在意孩子的每一步，無形間，把枷鎖掛在了他的身上了。他收起了他的翅膀，是時候，要物歸原主了。金東賢點了點頭，就交給我吧。

「金東東，你跟我爸說了什麼？」林煐岷看到金東賢滿臉都是微笑，總感覺有點不安。金東賢直接抱住了林煐岷，「沒什麼，你爸挺好啊！」「喂！你這麼大動作，我媽看到了怎麼辦？」林煐岷想把金東賢推開，但是他還是溫柔地摸了摸他的頭，「你媽不是老早就知道了嗎？你喜歡我。」金東賢微微一笑，盯著林煐岷，「你呀！真不會玩暗戀，全世界都知道你喜歡我啦。」  
「我...」林煐岷啞口無言，只是看著了金東賢，夕陽下的他，真的特別好看，就像是最初認識那天，在樂園看到的景色。從那時起，我看的到底是景色，還是名為金東賢的太陽呢？

「不逗你啦。」金東賢走近了林母，「伯母，我來幫你！」他們去了洗番茄，「Remi呢？」金東賢問，林母說：「我帶他去看爺爺了，爺爺好像很喜歡她。」

金東賢和林煐岷到了大廳，Remi看到金東賢後，跑向他拉住了他的衣袖，「太爺爺，他就是我爸爸。」Remi興奮地說著，林爺爺雖說已經接近九十歲，但還是很健康，只是有點老人癡呆。「不...他是我的孫媳婦。」林爺爺瞇住了眼睛，看著金東賢。金東賢盯著林煐岷，都說你有多明顯！連你爺爺都知道了！  
林煐岷委屈地看著他，「什麼嘛...我都沒有跟他們說。」  
其實，這個真的是意外。林爺爺是誤以為金東賢是林煐岷大嫂了。  
「爺爺，我不是女人啊，怎麼會是您的孫媳婦呢？」金東賢尷尬地說，我還沒有跟林煐岷結婚的意思啊！再說，我肯定是上面的！！  
「不是啊！你不是正岷的老婆嗎？我又認錯了？？？」林爺爺嘗試回憶著那個腦海裡的孫媳婦，林煐岷牽起了金東賢的手，「爺爺，你沒有叫錯，他是我老婆。」

金東賢用眼神罵人，什麼鬼！你自己還越描越黑了！早知道就不跟你交往了。

「我是認真的。」林煐岷的眼神堅定著，「我是真的想要跟他共度餘生，所以，我特意帶他回來給您看。」金東賢有點害羞，才交往一天就見家長了，這個操作還真的很神奇，不過，這代表，林煐岷是真的想要負責任，真的想要給他和Remi一個家。  
／／／／  
第二天起來：  
林煐岷被金東賢錄的鬧鐘鈴聲吵醒了，  
「什麼！原來是這樣的驚喜？！」賴床專業戶變得準時了，未免被家人覺得他是他變態（雖然全家都知道了ww）他立即關掉了。  
去刷牙後，聽到Remi那句：『林煐岷大笨蛋！你再不起床，老婆跟女兒都跑掉咯！』，他看到林母嘴角上揚，浮現了笑容，「媽！你笑什麼啊...」林煐岷無言的看著電話，默默地關掉了。  
金Remi，今天我要罰你做雙倍作業！


End file.
